Sheila
Sheila is a rich city girl who is the teacher's pet and number one student in Joshua's class (5 Science 1) and SMK KK. She is also one of the First Seven zombies. Biography ''Night In Chapter I, Sheila is one of the seven volunteers chosen by Desmond Lee to take on a radioactivity experiment. She is irradiated after a blackout caused by the radioactive substance and was rushed to the hospital. Sheila is pronounced dead after a week of treatment before she reawakens as a zombie. She is the seventh and last to awaken. An act of revenge Sheila is constantly being abused by her occasional boyfriend Edmund, sometimes causing her to be absent from school for few days due to a purple face. In the beginning of Chapter IV, Sheila is beaten up and bruised by Edmund, who did not know that she had died and became a zombie. As Edmund tries to relieve himself at the washroom, he is stabbed multiple times on the back by Sheila, killing him on the spot. Shortly afterwards, Sheila encounters the young female samurai Mihasa Sakamoto and engage in a swordfight (Sheila is holding a metal pipe). Sheila is overpowered and is about to be finished off by Mihasa, but Mihasa is called by her master, Toshihiro Kensuke. Before that, Sheila managed to warn Mihasa about a zombie revolution before limping away. ''Battle For KK Sheila later participates in the Battle For KK in the side of the Zombie Revolution Front. As one of the First Seven, she is much harder to cure as she has a prolonged effect of the radioactive substance. She is eventually knocked out by the Armed Forces’ anti-radiation gas. After the battle, Sheila is rehabilitated and reveals to Edmund that she has a new boyfriend from Ukraine, which causes Edmund to fall into an emotional heartbreak. University years Sheila is one of the 5 Science 1 students attending the prize-giving ceremony at SMK KK before the first chapter. In the film, she studies Biology in the same class as Joshua, and also tutored by Professor Eva Chen. Sheila also became a part-time model. At one point of the film, Sheila took part in the run for Biology class president; she was eventually elected president in 2016. After graduating in 2017, she goes to continue her studies at the University of Luhansk in Ukraine to become an evolutionary biologist. In Luhansk, she was smitten with her previously-mentioned new boyfriend, Viktor, who works as an intern nuclear researcher. ''Domination'' Sheila returns in'' KK Undead: Domination. In the film, she first appeared at the Jacuzzi with Viktor. Post-''Domination Sometime before the events of The Broom, Sheila has permanently moved to Luhansk. According to Viktor, Sheila participated in a rally organized by the Luhansk People’s Republic in support of the student protest at the KK Ex-Student Riot. Trivia *Character inspiration: Shellie (Brittany Murphy (1977-2009), Sin City) **Shellie also appeared in KB works, most notably as one of the contestants in the TV show, Epic Lip-Sync Battles of Fan Fiction. *Sheila is a fan of Paris Hilton, Lady Gaga, Transformers, Godzilla and Neon Genesis Evangelion. *According to series creator Joshua K, Sheila has several things in common with himself: **Sheila is a figure collector, who collects Transformers and Godzilla figures in a weekly basis. **She also liked to watch World War II films. This explains her unusual fluency in Russian, German and Japanese. *Sheila is the second character to be confirmed to not return for future installments due to migration. The first one is Mihasa Sakamoto, when she goes back to stay in Japan at the end of KK Undead: Domination. Category:Characters Category:Night of the KK Undead characters Category:KK Undead: Domination characters Category:Zombies Category:First Seven Category:Female Category:5 Science 1 Category:SMK KK students Category:Zombie Revolution Front Category:Antagonists Category:Broom members Category:Scientists Category:Residents of KK Category:Sunny University students Category:Anti-Zombie Army Category:Ukrainians